3rr0r
Spoopy Scawy 3rr0r SKELETONS! (My apologies for the trollpasta entrance. This is a creepypasta, despite it.) Introduction Hellur. This story is told by an eleven-year-old boy named Jackson, who's Minecraft username is JackIsDaBomb. He finds an error, which was meant to be deleted by Notch (like Herobrine), except it wasn't. It has taken over Mojang, Notch's account, and shady Minecraft servers. This story will also introduce Meghan (TheMeginator), and Samuel (SamDaMan). Prologue Minecraft, Minecraft, Minecraft. Yep. Minecraft. The only video game's name I've been hearing for a month. Minecraft. So on came to my birthday. My parents gave me the joy of Minecraft. Little did I know what Minecraft could have contained. Minecraft: A Whole New Woooorld! As soon as summer vacation came, I decided to install Minecraft onto my computer. So I went on to the Mojang website, created my account, verified my game, and waited for it to download. Once it had completed, I clicked on it. I decided to go on survival, to get a feel for the game. Creative is for chickens. I had watched a couple of lets plays, so I was prepared. I mined down some trees and turned the logs into planks. I created a crafting table, then made some sticks, so I could make a pickaxe, sword, and an axe. I mined up the crafting table and went out to find a good area to build my house. I found a village and built a large, well-crafted house with a roof. I made a door and placed it down, then cut window holes. I began to dig a stairway downwards, a mine. I crafted the stone equivalent of all my current wooden tools. I made a furnace, got some sand, and smelted it with my wooden axe, sword, and pickaxe. I placed it in the window holes. I then set off to find some sheep to make a bed. I killed three sheep and crafted a bed. The night has arrived. Getting Scary, Don't Ya Think? I placed my bed in my house and clicked on it. The chat then displayed: You may not sleep now, there are ''3rr0rs ''nearby. The word "3rr0rs" was in a red, dripping, blood-like font. I didn't think much of it except that it was a joke from Notch. I clicked again and it let me sleep. When I woke up, it was still night. I couldn't get out of my bed, yet I was awake. A shadowy figure was looming over my bed. It was black, with white codes flashing all over it. Binary, Pigpen, substitution ciphers, numbers. All there. Then the codes froze. The word "3rr0r" flashed where the codes were. My character died and the world deleted itself. I was stunned. I didn't touch Minecraft for a month. A Month Has Passed A month has passed since I last played Minecraft. I decided I would go back. It was a sick prank Notch played, I thought, but he probably removed it. I opened it up. The single player button said "3rr0r". The multiplayer button and other buttons disappeared. I clicked on single player. There was a world that was called " 3rr0r: You Will Die". I didn't remember making it, but I clicked on it anyways. It was a Nether-End fusion. Lava everywhere. I Skyped my friends, Meghan and Samuel. Me: Guys, I didn't make this world. I dunno how it got on my pc. I sent them a screenshot. Samuel: Holy crap! Meghan: Holy flipping moon-jumping cow! Me: I just made it a LAN. Here's the LAN code. I uploaded the code and world name. Me: Cya thHellur My Friends Now Have To Experience It I joined the world. Soon after I did, I saw TheMeginator has joined the game. SamIsDaMan has joined the game. JackIsDaBomb: Hey guys! SamIsDaMan: Wussuh TheMeginator: Hellur All three of us looked around at the corrupt world. 3rr0r has joined the game. 3rr0r appeared in front of us and the codes began to flash across his skin. JackIsDaBomb: Quick, he's gonna delete the world if we don't kill him! We all crafted some swords and began slicing. 3rr0r's coding stopped. Its skin read: ''3rr0r; 3rr0r; Reason: Assault, code jam. ''The world randomly deleted. But hey, I took tons of screenshots. And 3rr0r was gone forever. Or so we thought... Part 2?? Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:It's A Pug Life